


Order for Morales

by Love_you_a_latte



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Multiverse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_you_a_latte/pseuds/Love_you_a_latte
Summary: Peter Parker meets the future Spiderman.





	Order for Morales

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't follow along with which universe Peter Parker (from Homecoming) is really from, but it was just a cute idea I thought I'd throw together. So you can interpret it as the Peter Parker from Miles' dimension, or a different Miles if it really bothers you.

Peter drummed his fingers against the counter as he leaned across it, waiting for his coffee. The soft voices in the coffee shop combined with the smells and the fact that it was already three in the morning were sending him to sleep. He just hoped he could get his coffee and get out; getting this degree in Electrical Engineering was easier said than done.

"Double shot espresso for Peter?" The barista smiled, almost wide enough to hide the dark circles under her eyes. She looked familiar--Peter had probably seen her around campus.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem. Have a nice night."

He turned around slowly, rubbing his hand across his face. Looking at his watch, he sighed, and took a step forward. But before he could take another, a blur rushed by, and he stumbled backwards into the counter. He reached out to catch himself, sending his cup flying. Coffee went everywhere. Peter shouted as it seeped through his favorite sweater, swearing loudly.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you," said the blur, who was now leaning casually against the counter almost as if nothing had happened. It was a kid, maybe twelve, who oozed all the confidence that could possibly fit inside that small of a body. He had on some gym shorts, Jordans, and a hoodie that looked like it belonged to an older brother. His hands and feet were too big for his body, and he was in need of a haircut; his hair reached about as high as his head was long.

"Whatever," Peter mumbled, fumbling with the napkin rack and wiping his sweater. He wasn't in the mood for any conflict.

"You know, maybe you should get some sleep." Peter could tell this kid wasn't going anywhere.

"Yea, I really should."

Then the barista leaned over the counter again, calling out into the practically empty coffee shop, "Pick-up for Morales?" The kid reached out to grab the bag, sending the exhausted barista a wink, and slid her a twenty.

"Keep the change." Peter couldn't help but chuckle a little. This kid sure had confidence.

"See you later man," Morales grinned, before walking out of the door like he owned the whole block. When he pushed through the door, Peter could see a police car waiting outside. The kid jumped into the front seat, of all places, and tossed the officer his bag. The officer smiled warmly, forming his lips into something that looks like "thanks," and then drove off. Peter smiled to himself. That Morales kid sure was something. He only hoped they wouldn't have another run-in. He wasn't sure if he could put up with the him for more than two minutes.


End file.
